Gym class
by RangeBabe
Summary: Steph, Ranger and the merry men in a gym class? Babe
1. Chapter 1

Response for Dee's back to school challenge

Thanks to Alf for looking this over for me and making some great suggestions for future chapters.

A/N - I was thinking about a response for this challenge and decided to Google _fun classes. _I found one that is adults only and would bring out the kid in anybody... Adult P.E. Classes that offer silly childhood fun including, Duck Duck Goose and relay races.

So here I am, Stephanie Plum spending yet another day being thrown around by Hal. The guys have all been taking turns working with me on self-defense moves; some days are better than others. Today is definitely one of those days that is bad, I can't seem to focus on anything. Since coming to work for Rangeman, Hal had become my partner and one of my closest friends.

"Bombshell, what's the problem today?"

"I have no idea Hal, I just can't seem to get myself together." Could be that Ranger has been _in the wind_ for almost two weeks now.

"Could it be that you are just missing Ranger?" Do all of these guys have to have stupid ESP?

"Part of it I guess. Don't you ever get bored doing the same things day after day?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Hal, you do the same workouts almost every day. It get kind of boring after a while, at least for me."

"Not for me, look Steph I have been doing this for years and so have the rest of the guys. How about we call it a day, I think you need a break."

It figures, nothing ever seems to bother these guys.

"Thanks Hal, I am going to head upstairs to change."

A couple of hours later I was sitting at my desk trying to finish up a priority search when I started thinking about this morning. It's not that I don't want to learn and get into shape but it is boring. That got me to wondering if there was any other way I could do some training and at the same time not have it be boring. I decided to do an internet search and see what other kinds of things were out there. Who knows, maybe I could come up with one that would be fun.

Bingo! While doing my little search I found the perfect thing, Adult P.E. Classes. According to the article they do all types of different activities like the ones you used to do in p.e. class in school...dodge ball, kickball, ultimate Frisbee. If nothing else this would be something fun to do with the guys, I'll have to mention this to Ranger. And just as I finished the thought I felt that familiar tingle, I turned around and he was walking right towards me. I jumped up and into his arms.

"Babe."

"I am so glad you are back, I was starting to get lonely without you here."

"I missed you too, how about we go upstairs for a while."

"Don't you want to check in with the guys first?"

"They can wait, this can't."

And we were off to the 7th floor, after several hours of Batman loving we took a shower and had a very late dinner. Ranger then checked in with the guys. Once he was finished we sat in the living room talking for a while.

"Did everything go okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just some loose ends that had to be tied up. Heard you had some problems today?"

"I don't know if you could call it a problem, more like getting bored. It's just that doing the same thing day after day you would think I would be getting better at all of this, but I don't feel like I am."

"Babe you have come a long way since you first started your training."

"I know, like I said I think I am just getting bored." Now is the perfect time to bring up the class I found. "Hey Ranger, what if I tried something else?"

"Like what?"

"Well I was online searching for some classes and found one that I could really get into, and I thought it might be fun for us all to go together at least once." I could tell I was starting to amuse him. "I'm not saying that I want to give up my training but I hate to exercise and you know that, this is just a little something extra."

"Okay I'll bite, what is it?"

"Basically it's gym class." That got me a raised eyebrow and a smile. "I know it doesn't sound like your type of thing, but I could have a lot of fun. They do classes several times a week and on weekends, I was thinking that maybe we could get a group of guys to go and check it out one weekend. It would be a fun way to unwind and get some exercise at the same time."

"Steph, can you really see any of us doing a class like that?" I looked over at him and yup he was still amused.

"They have private classes for groups, come on Ranger it would be fun."

"Who were you thinking of taking with you?"

"You, Hal, Tank, Lester and Bobby."

"Give me all the information and I will look into it."

"Seriously?" I was shocked, I didn't think he would go for it.

"Yes, now let's go back to bed it has been a long and hard two weeks without you."

"You're on Batman."

A couple of days later Ranger called a meeting with Hal, Tank, Lester, Bobby and me, all met in the conference room.

"Gentlemen, it has been brought to my attention that someone is bored with their workouts." He was smiling and he spoke, and the guys all turned to me. "Steph here has found a place that she thinks we should try."

"Does this mean we are going to do it?" I interrupted, and then realized what I said. Of course Lester picked up on it right away.

"This is starting to sound interesting."

"Les, get your head out of the gutter."

"Fine, Bombshell why don't you tell us about this class.

"Well like I told Ranger it is basically gym class for adults. I hate to exercise you all know that, but this is right up my alley. They do private classes for larger groups, I am not saying that I want to do this all the time, but I think it might be fun."

"Hope you are all ready because on Saturday we are going. I have also asked Ram, Vince, Binky and Cal to join us. When I talked to the director that runs the program, he told me it was easier to do some of the events with at least five people on a team."

"Bombshell, what have you gotten us into?"

"Nothing you can't handle Tank, you know a little dodge ball, floor hockey, ultimate Frisbee."

TBC

Next up – Saturday morning gym class with Steph, Ranger and the Merry Men.


	2. Chapter 2

Gym Class

Gym Class

Chapter one can be found Here

_A huge Thank you to Alf for once again fixing my mistakes, words of encouragement and helping me to finish off this chapter._

Response for the Evil Tart's Nothing But Time on My Hand's Challenge.

Still not mine, although I wish they were. Just having some fun.

Chapter 2

Usually I hate morning, but it was Saturday and I was anxious to get going to _gym class, _I think I may have even scared Ranger with how fast I got out of bed and ready.

"Babe are you that excited to "exercise" this morning?"

I turned to look at him and he was laughing at me. "Come on Ranger, this is going to be a blast. Gym class was always my favorite, I am anxious to see what kind of games we are gonna be playing today."

"Let's go, the guys are waiting for us downstairs. And Babe don't forget, I get to pick the next _exercise_ that we will do."

OH Boy, I can only imagine what he will choose.

"I haven't forgotten, and don't you forget what I promised you. Now let's go."

It took us an hour to get to the gym that held these _classes, _I was so excited that I didn't care how far away it was. I spent my time thinking about what I had promised Ranger, a night of private games for two. Now I just need to come up with something good. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realized we had stopped, the building looked to be an old warehouse, and it was huge. There was a grass field that ran along the back of the warehouse, and I knew that would be where we would be spending our day. Thank God it was a beautiful, sunny spring day.

A tall, well built and very good looking man came walking over towards us as we made our way from the SUV's to the field.

"Good Morning, you must be the crew from Rangeman. My name is Josh and I will be one of your instructors today, Chris is another instructor and he will be along shortly. Now are you all ready for some fun?"

"Hell yeah!" Quite a few of us cheered.

Chris finally met us out in the field and we all introduced ourselves.

"Well now that we are all here, we should get started," Josh announced to us all. "We are going to start with Red Light, Green Light, we like to start with a game like this to get everyone warmed up."

I started laughing and couldn't stop; just the image of Ranger and the Merry Men playing Red light green light was too much. Josh and Chris had us line up across the field. I noticed Tank looking over at Ranger, and if looks could kill Tank would definitely be in jail right now. I only wished I had a camera with me, I could have gotten some really great shots today and showed everyone who missed out how much fun we had.

"Can I assume that everyone knows how to play the game?" Chris asked.

Everyone nodded. Let the games begin.

This was no ordinary game of Red Light Green Light, the field was about as big as a football field. Josh and Chris were at one end and we were at the other, they were going to use a bullhorn to call out to us. Halfway though the guys were so far ahead of me I wanted to give up, but then Ranger, Tank, Ram and Vince all over ran after Josh said red light and they were out and I had managed to catch up some. By the end of the game it was down to me and Hal. I had to beat him so as soon as I heard green light, I took off like all the ghosts in hell were chasing me. I managed to reach Josh and Chris and won the game. Ha, take that boys!

"Well it looks like we have a winner, is everyone ready for our next game?" Josh asked us.

"What's next, duck duck goose?" Lester asked.

"No we took that out for today and did Red Light Green Light instead, next up is Dodge Ball. I understand that some of you are partners, I want the teams divided so that no partners are on the same team. Josh and I will also be on your teams, Jack, who is another trainer here will referee the game. We will be needing captains for each team, any volunteers?" Chris responded.

"I say that Bomber and Ranger are the captains."

Thanks Hal.

"Is that okay with the two of you?" We both nodded.

I wound up with Tank, Lester, Binky, Vince and Josh on my team. Ranger had Hal, Bobby, Cal, Ram and Chris. I was nervous about this one, I know from past experience that Dodge Ball can really hurt.

Normally I hated the duck and cover type games, they usually involved physical pain as well as strategy and Dodge Ball was both.

"Now for some rules, the object is to eliminate the other team by either hitting them with the ball or catching a live ball thrown by your opponent before it hits the ground. I will place six balls on the center line and then you will run up and grab them, each team may only retrieve three balls. We will play until the last man is standing, no time limits." 

The game started out fair enough. I had no idea how this game was going to go down. The guys on Ranger's team looked like they were out for blood; thank God I was the only one they weren't trying to hurt. I saw Ram beam the ball right for Lester's head but I couldn't get a warning out in time and down went Lester. I managed to take out Cal when he tried to take me out, instead of the ball hitting me, much to Cal's disbelief I caught it and put him out.

The game had been going on for a while and it was down to Tank and me against Ranger and Hal. I think everyone was in shock that I was still in the game and that only made me want to win and take out both Ranger and Hal.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tank getting ready to beam a ball at Hal, no one was paying any attention to me so I thought I would try and take out Ranger at the same time. Holy shit! It worked, as soon as Tank threw his ball I threw mine and Ranger and Hal were out. Ranger stood there with a look of shock on his face and I fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

"Babe."

"What, you always tell me I should be aware of my surroundings. Well Batman maybe you should take your own advice once in a while." I heard some laughing from behind me and I turned to see the guys on the ground laughing their asses off.

"Hey Ranger, I can't believe you got taken out by a girl." Lester said as he was trying to catch his breath from laughing.

Ranger just stood there glaring at us all.

"How about we take a 15 minute break before we get to our last game?" Josh said to us.

We all nodded.

During our break the guys all tortured Ranger about getting beat by a girl, I think everyone of them is going to be sore within the next couple of days. I heard Ranger mention something about the gym and when to meet him there. As for me, Ranger pulled me aside and told me to expect a private punishment. I stood there and wondered what kind of punishment I was in for, but I did know one thing, if it was going to be private I was going to enjoy it.

"Okay everyone, let's head over to our final game." Chris said to us, while leading us over to another part of the field. "The last game we have set up for you all is a good old fashioned Tug of War, I want you to break into the same teams you had for Dodge ball." Chris explained. "The captains will be the first in line and then you can set yourselves up however you want."

The guys and I decided that Tank would be at the end, we were hoping that since we had the biggest guy it would be an advantage.

"Okay guys, we need to win this. More than anything I would love to see Ranger get all muddy." I told them.

"Steph you really are evil, you know he is going to pay you back for today." Lester said to me.

"I know and I am counting on it, now let's go kick some ass."

We all lined up and the game began, Ranger's team was pulling us closer and closer to the mud and I started yelling at the guys behind me.

"I'm warning all of you, if I wind up in the mud you will each have to escort Grandma Mazur to dinner...one on one."

I could hear them all cursing and grumbling behind me. All of a sudden I was flying backwards and Ranger was in the mud. And I fell to the ground I was laughing so hard, I thought I was going to pass out.

"I never thought I would see the day that Ranger Manoso would be covered in mud." I managed to get out in between laughing.

"Babe."

And the next thing I knew I was wrapped up in Ranger and completely covered in mud, I heard someone yell, "Hey Bombshell, now you look like you were chasing one of your skips!" I am not sure who it was, but when I find out I will get my revenge.

"Time to go home, get cleaned up and start thinking of my revenge." Ranger said to me with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

And all I could think was "_Oh Boy_!"

TBC

Rules for Dodge ball


End file.
